


Little Things

by Vae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, the erotic adventures of tomlinson's tiny penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: It's been three days since they had a hotel night and they're somewhere so far in the middle of nowhere that if he tries to look out of the bus window there's no light to be seen anywhere and a man has to do what a man has to do every now and again, if a man doesn't want to have wet dreams like a bloody teenager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



Louis tries not to wank on the bus.

It's not that the others don't do it. He knows the others do it. He's heard Liam on the phone to Sophia and he's probably never going to be able to forget what Harry sounds like when he comes (not that Louis's trying too hard, if he's honest about it, but Harry's never going to know that). He's even heard Niall, even though Niall's probably the quietest, because Niall doesn't snore on the nights he's had a wank and that's a blessing for everyone.

It's a thing. It's a thing he keeps to himself, because he's seen every one of his bandmates at it thanks to injudicious tugs at curtains that he still hasn't learnt to leave well alone, and he doesn't want any of them to do that to him. Especially not on a bus where Harry sodding Styles tends to wander around in the altogether and Harry sodding Styles apparently hasn't stopped growing _anywhere_ since he was sixteen.

Still, it's been three days since they had a hotel night and they're somewhere so far in the middle of nowhere that if he tries to look out of the bus window there's no light to be seen anywhere and a man has to do what a man has to do every now and again, if a man doesn't want to have wet dreams like a bloody teenager.

Cautiously, trying to keep the rustle of the covers quieter than the rumble of the bus engine, Louis slides his hand into his shorts to cup encouragingly over his cock. It's not like he needs a lot of room to move. Bit more than in his shorts, though, so he wriggles out of them. Thinking about it, he doesn't really want sticky covers, either. He folds them back against the side, wedging them into place with his knee, and gets his hand back on his cock, breath shallower with the air on his skin.

There's so many things he could think about. There's Niall's mouth, for one thing. Niall's lovely mouth with his lips that are always pink. Niall's lovely pink soft looking mouth that would take all of his cock so easily, wouldn't even gag on it, that would be all wet and hot...

Bit of lube would have been nicer, really. Louis's lube is packed away in his bag waiting for next time they're in a hotel. He can do without, this time. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks his palm, tongue soft and wide, trying to get it good and wet. Just his palm, it's enough, it'll spread enough to his fingers, but he gives them a quick lick as well for good measure.

Which is, of course, when Niall's anxious face sticks through the curtain. "Bad dream, Tommo?"

Louis's hand shoots back over his cock. At least he knows it's completely covered, although Niall being the one looking in at him doesn't help with that. His cock's still happily dwelling on the thoughts of Niall's mouth and now Niall's mouth is right there along with the rest of Niall.

Niall's eyes flick down from Louis's face and back up again. "Oh. Right you are, then."

Louis lets a breath out through his teeth. "If you don't mind..."

"Oh, don't mind me," Niall agrees happily. "Just getting started?"

Apparently there's still enough blood left for Louis's cheeks to heat furiously. Fair enough, his cock probably doesn't need that much. "Actually..."

"Oh." Niall looks down again, grinning. 

Louis's traitorous cock likes that, too, pressing up against the heel of his hand in a pleased pulse. "Neil."

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Niall says easily, his accent shifting the shape of the first word. Nuttin'. If he keeps on talking, Louis's going to be nutting off without even moving his hand.

"Not ashamed," Louis lies in a furious whisper. "Just don't want an audience."

Definitely a lie. His cock's very happy with the idea of Niall as an audience. Even happier with the idea of Niall as a participant.

"Oh." Niall's face does something complicated. Something almost... disappointed? Louis would spend more time trying to analyse it, but his brain's not really on interpreting Niall's expression right now. "Another time, then."

His face disappears. He doesn't quite pull the curtain all the way back into place, but Louis can't fix that right now. Right now, Louis's holding his breath until he hears the hiss of Niall's curtain pulling back into place, before pressing his hand down more firmly on his cock and curling his fingers around it. Just a tight little ring for him to fuck up into, dry now, doesn't matter, because it only takes a few thrusts before he's coming, shaking and pressing his arm over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Niall doesn't snore that night.


	2. Slip Out Of My Mouth

It's another two days before they get a hotel night. More a hotel half day and night, really, because the show's not until the next night, but there's no chance of going out anywhere in the city. Louis loves the fans, he really does, but it's still a pain in the arse not to be able to go anywhere without calculating the risk of being suffocated by love.

Instead, they do two local radio interviews and get deposited safely back at the hotel by late afternoon. Louis does a quick calculation of time zones and manages to earn the eternal love of the twins by interrupting their bedtime routine with a Skype call. Once he's shooed them off towards bed, he bounces onto his own, much bigger, bed and stretches out, calling up the room service menu on the telly. (The hotel kitchen would deliver anything he wants, but he still hasn't really got the hang of that. Besides, Americans never really understand when he tries to explain what a cottage pie is and the wrongness just makes him homesick.)

Niall's mind is obviously on the same theme, because Louis's barely looked at the screen before his phone chirps with a message.
    
    
    fancy some grub?

Louis hesitates. He's not really talked to Niall much since that night on the bus. He's sort of hoping that Niall's forgotten about it (lie) or at least that they aren't going to have to talk about it (another lie) but it feels a bit weird to not acknowledge it at all.
    
    
    others busy?

There's a bit of a pause before Niall replies, which Louis interprets as him checking. Usually, he'd be the one to gather everyone together himself, but they've all been on a bus together for nearly five days. Harry's probably in a bath turning himself into a happy prune surrounded by his bloody candles, and Liam's likely to be asleep, and they're all gagging for a bit of privacy.
    
    
    yep

comes back eventually.
    
    
    grub?

There's privacy, and then there's eating alone.
    
    
    come over to mine

The knock on Louis's door comes before he's got across the room. He checks the spyhole, just in case the fans have found them, then slips the chain to let Niall in.

"Oh, yours is the other way round," Niall says, padding in barefoot. (Louis approves.)

"That," Louis informs Niall, "is how hotels work."

Niall makes a dismissive noise and continues exploring Louis's room. Louis leaves him to it, since he already knows the layout of his room from showing his sisters earlier. Besides, Niall's got a lovely habit of unpacking for him, which is something that Louis never bothers about for himself.

It's all fine until Niall disappears into the bathroom and Louis remembers what he's left in there.

Louis bolts off the bed and makes it to the bathroom door just in time to see Niall carefully, methodically lining up the contents of his sponge bag on the shelf behind the sink. All the contents of his sponge bag.

"Um," Louis says, eloquent as always.

Niall turns around with the bottle of Liquid Silk in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Could've done with this the other night, couldn't you?"

Louis can feel the scowl forming on his face. "We don't all like it wet, Neil."

Niall grins, completely unoffended, and puts the lube down again. "Bit of a grower, then, are you?"

And there go his cheeks again. Louis can feel them flaring hot, which means he's turning pink, and Niall's apparently completely comfortable just bringing up the subject. Which is fine. It's all fine. "Not really," he says stiffly.

"Really?" Niall says, with a look of interest.

"Size isn't important," Louis says, folding his arms and parroting the phrase he's heard more times than he wants to think about. Mostly because it's usually accompanied by the kind of disappointed look that proves that whoever's saying is lying through their teeth. Besides, he knows he'd be disappointed if he was ever confronted by a cock the size of his own.

"It is, though, mate." Niall perches on the side of the jacuzzi, casting a thoughtful glance towards Louis's trackies. "Bit unusual, isn't it?"

"But not unknown," Louis snaps, and turns on his heel to head back into the bedroom. He doesn't stomp, but only because stomping in bare feet on that carpet wouldn't have made any noise.

From the sound of things, Niall's following him. "No, I mean, like, special."

"Special," Louis echoes, deadpan.

"Not the kind of thing you see everyday," Niall persists.

Louis swings around and stares at Niall, who has the grace to look sheepish. "I do."

Niall nods. "Okay, fair point. Can I see it, then?"

It's not really possible for Louis's stare to get more intense without becoming a glare, but he tries anyway. "You can't just ask to see my cock."

"Why not?" Niall shrugs, looking frustratingly unruffled. "If you don't ask, you don't get."

Louis frequently gets things without asking, because he's learnt about taking, but it's possible that Niall has an actual point. "Because you just don't."

"I've seen everyone else's," Niall says, like this is a perfectly reasonable reason for Louis to get his cock out for inspection.

"The entire world's seen Harry's," Louis points out. "And... wait, you've seen Liam's?"

Niall grins. "Only once. Dunno why he's so modest about it."

Louis scowls again. It's not like it's his life's mission to see Liam's cock, but now he feels like he's missing out. "Nice and big, is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," Niall says firmly. "Anyway, we can't all be Harry. Good thing, too, if a bloke took his keks off and that was staring me in the face I'd be pretty bloody intimidated."

And now Louis's trying to push away all the mental images of why Niall would have his face close to anyone's cock, but especially Harry's. "Are you trying to make me feel better about it?"

"Don't know what you'd need to feel better about." Niall drops onto the chair next to the work desk, spinning around in it a couple of times. "I haven't seen it."

Louis shoves his hands into his pockets just for something to do with them that isn't ball them into fists or let them shake. "It's small, okay? I've got a small cock."

"Nice," Niall says, apparently with complete lack of irony or sarcasm. "Can I see it?"

The conversation's apparently going around in circles. Or possibly spiralling downwards. Louis sits heavily on the side of the bed, hands coming out of his pockets again to pluck at the covers. "Why?"

Niall stops spinning and leans forward over his knees a bit, turning disarmingly earnest eyes on Louis. "Because I want to," he says. "I'll show you mine, if you want."

The thing is, Louis's pretty certain that he's already seen Niall's cock at some point. Probably quite a lot of points over the last few years. It's just that he can't _remember_ it and, besides, there's a difference between catching a glimpse and Niall actually showing him. Even so, it's a bit of a shock to hear himself say "Go on, then."

Niall breaks into a blindingly bright grin and stands up. "Bit of a connoisseur, are you?"

Louis rolls his eyes and grips the bedcovers tighter, not quite rocking in place and definitely not leaning forwards more than a tiny bit. "For fuck's sake, yes, I like a bit of cock now and again."

"Going to give me a score out of ten?" Without further ceremony, Niall shoves his shorts down and kicks them away before standing up.

Well, if he's giving a score, Louis's going to have to give the matter proper consideration.

It's not any kind of hardship. Niall's got a lovely cock - not Harry huge, but a perfectly respectable length. It's thick in comparison, and the thing that's really catching Louis's attention is that Niall's halfway to hard, chubbed up enough that his cock's not hanging down but more sort of bobbing up towards him. His foreskin's pulled back enough that Louis can see the darker pink shine of his head, and the hair around it's darker than Louis's used to thinking of in association with Niall, coiled in soft looking curls.

It's not until Niall clears his throat that Louis realises that he's actually slipped off the bed and onto his knees.

He pushes back to sit on his heels, wrapping his hands around his feet. "Not bad."

Niall's smile falters a bit. "Out of ten?"

Well, it's a ten, obviously. It's the kind of ten that practically makes his mouth water. Not that Louis can say that, but he can't go for his instinctive reaction either because he wants that smile back on NIall's face without the uncertainty behind it. At least one of them should be feeling confident about their cock, for fuck's sake. "Eight?" he offers. "Eight and a half?"

That's done it, that's brought the warmth back to Niall's smile. "Make it a nine?"

Louis scrunches his face up and shakes his head, using it as an excuse to take another look at Niall's lovely cock. "Don't know it well enough for that."

"Want to?" Niall offers, sounding completely at ease with the possibility.

Louis looks up to check Niall's expression, but that's just as open as ever. Apparently Niall means it. "What?"

Niall shrugs. "Not the only one who likes a bit of cock now and again, Tommo."

"Not offering you that, though, am I?" At least, not yet. Maybe Niall will forget about that, anyway. Louis's had plenty of practice at distracting people who think they're interested in his cock. And really, Louis feels that this is something he should have known sooner about Niall.

"Don't think many people would say no to a friendly hand now and again," Niall says. He sounds annoyingly composed for a man standing half naked with his cock out and thickening up. "Or a friendly mouth."

Louis nods, aiming to appear thoughtful instead of embarrassingly eager. "What about a friendly finger?"

"Wouldn't say no," Niall says, and oh, there's that faint crack in his composure, breaking in his voice. Lovely. "Long as it's got some lube on it."

Louis's grin escapes and he reaches out to pat Niall's cock in a friendly fashion. "Maybe another time, then," he says, because if he stops to go over to the bathroom now he won’t start again, and lets himself shuffle forwards to curl his hand around Niall's cock.

It feels just as good as it looks, hot and hardening and giving an encouraging twitch in response to his touch. The groan that gets from Niall is nearly as satisfying. Louis gives Niall a sunny smile in response, leans in, and licks the head of Niall's cock.

Really, he should be thinking about getting a condom. He's thinking that he should be thinking about it, and that's going to have to be good enough. Honestly, if Niall had been getting his end away with anyone since the last medical they all had to get, Louis's pretty sure that he'd have known about it. Maybe he hadn't known that Niall was occasionally into blokes, but he'd definitely have known if Niall had been recently, actively into blokes.

Besides, if they do need a condom, Niall will say something, and Niall's not saying anything about condoms.

"Lou," Niall says, voice satisfyingly frayed.

"Don't pull my hair," Louis says quickly, before Niall can say anything else. "I hate that."

"Got it," Niall agrees, blinking down at him.

Louis pats Niall's hip and slides his mouth over the head of Niall's cock, pushing gently with his lips until he can stroke his tongue over the head again. It tastes like... well, it tastes like cock, honestly. Bit musty, bit salty, hot against his tongue, firm against his lips, and that little bit bitter where Niall's rewarding him with just a hint of pre-come. Just enough to encourage Louis to go for more, sucking as he slides down, feeling Niall's heartfelt cursing vibrate through his body.

Nice to know he's still got it.

Nicer to know that Niall appreciates it, and that Niall's been listening, because a hand skims over his hair before settling on his shoulder and squeezing gratifyingly hard. "Oh, Jesus, Tommo..."

Blasphemy already, now there's nice feedback. Not that Louis really needs the words when he can feel the pulse of reaction through Niall's cock. Niall's thick enough that Louis's got to work a bit to take him deeper, ache starting in the corner of his jaw as he opens wider, figuring out how far he can go without putting his voice at risk. He'd rather not think about that, but he's got to. Once he's fixed that in his mind, he starts a steady rhythm, everything aimed at getting Niall off fast and hard, sucking and dragging his tongue when he can, hand sliding around to Niall's arse to get a good grip.

"Should've sat down," Niall says from somewhere far above him, sounding breathless and broken, and oh, that's good, Niall's thighs are starting to tremble already. Could've sat down, Louis supposes, but it's going to be over soon, and then Niall can sit as much as he wants to.

Louis's the one on his knees, anyway, so he's not worried about Niall's knees getting hurt.

He sucks harder and gets his free hand in on the action, wanking Niall off where he can't slide his mouth down, everything working together when he can feel Niall's hand shaking on his shoulder.

Shaking, but still holding on. "Lou, fuck, I'm gonna come..."

That's pretty much the point of the exercise. Besides, Louis's pretty sure that he's read somewhere that spunk's actually good for the vocal cords, and it means less cleaning up to do, so the chances of him stopping unless Niall really wants to are somewhere below zero. If that's possible. Louis's not really thinking about the details of maths and probability with his mouth full of Niall's cock. Not thinking about much at all, really, which is an unexpected relief. Nothing to do but feel Niall's cock pulsing and spurting on his tongue, Niall's body trembling against him, his own cock hot and hard and pushing against his trackies as he swallows over and over.

It's got to be over. It can't last forever, and Niall shudders and drops back onto the desk chair, rasping in a loud breath. "Fucking hell, Lou."

For once, Louis's glad that his cock's so tiny, because there's no way that Niall's going to be able to tell that he's hard unless he takes his trousers off. He sits back on his heels when Niall moves away, licks his lips, and swipes the back of his hand over his mouth to catch anything he's missed. "Marks out of ten?"

"Eleven," Niall says hoarsely, takes in another breath and gives it out in a soft laugh.

Louis's not sure what to make of that. Whatever reaction he might have expected, laughter wasn't one of them, and the possibility that Niall might be laughing at him stabs something sharp inside him. At least that means he's not hard enough to ache any more. "What?"

"Eleven," Niall repeats, smile blinding bright as he holds his hand out in Louis's direction. "Come on, I can't move."

That's something. Louis drops one hand to the floor to push himself up, taking a moment to check that his own legs are going to hold before taking the couple of steps over to Niall.

Niall reaches to take Louis's hand, tugs him down, and takes advantage when Louis stumbles at the unexpected pull, kissing him slow and deep and dirtier than Louis would ever have expected from Niall, especially when Louis can still taste Niall's come around his teeth.

Grinning as he pulls back again, Niall rubs his thumb over Louis's lips. It's a slightly weird feeling, because his lips are... not sore, exactly, but definitely warmer and more sensitive than usual, and Niall's thumb's rough, probably from something to do with his guitar.

Louis's proud of himself for not biting Niall's thumb, and also for not falling over completely into Niall's lap.

"That's better," Niall says, sounding satisfied.

"Good," Louis says, because what else can he say really? Oh, right, yeah. "Okay, yeah, maybe a nine."

It shouldn't be possible for Niall's smile to get brighter, but it does. "Now you know it better."

Louis nods, bracing his hand against the desk so he doesn't slip down onto Niall. "Very friendly."

Niall laughs again, and it sounds warmer, somehow, when Louis's this close. Inviting, almost. "Your mouth's fairly friendly, too."

Louis smiles, brief and with his lips pressed together, quietly pleased with himself. "Not bad, then."

"Eleven," Niall says again, and pushes up for another kiss.

Purely to save any strain on Niall's bad knees, Louis goes down to meet him. It's no hardship, really. Niall's a lovely kisser, going for it but not too hard, not too wet, going with Louis easily enough that they don't bash teeth more than a couple of times right at the start. After that, it's just warm and easy and distracting.

The thing that Louis forgets is that Niall is sneaky, behind that facade of easygoing innocence.

Somewhere in the distraction of the kiss, Louis's balance finally goes, and somehow that means that he ends up sitting on Niall's lap with one of Niall's arms around his back for support and Niall's other hand firmly on his hip.

Louis's used to thinking of Niall as the same size as him. Niall's always been the one who avoids Mark with him, up until recently. Apparently recently's made enough difference that even though they're still about the same height, Niall feels bigger than he does.

No.

No, that's not quite right.

Niall's making Louis feel small.

Not, like, emotionally small. Physically small, and that's enough to be startling. It's enough that Louis's not quite sure how to cope with the way he feels like Niall's surrounding him somehow, all warm and solid. He's even less sure how to cope with the fact that his cock seems to like that feeling.

"So," Niall says, easy as ever, accent a bit thicker than usual as he slides his hand across from Louis's hip. "Can I see yours?"

"What?" Louis says intelligently. Niall's hand is very, very close to his cock. Close enough that, if his cock was normal sized, Niall's hand would already be over the end of it.

"I've shown you mine," Niall says. "So can I see yours?"

Louis swallows as Niall's hand settles right over his cock, over his trackies, fingers curving down far enough to brush against his bollocks. "Did you bring a magnifying glass?"

"Stop it." With his thumb, Niall plucks at the waistband of Louis's trackies. "Can I?"

It's the third time Niall's asked, like it's some kind of magic charm or something, but it's the third time that makes Louis realise that he's not going to get away with just letting this happen and letting Niall do what he wants. Niall's not going to do anything unless Louis says he can.

Fuck.

Niall's thumb teases under Louis's waistband and no further, his nail feeling weirdly smooth against Louis's stomach, making muscles there tense and jump and Niall just stops, waits for the movement to stop and starts stroking again, slow side to side.

Louis lets out his breath in a rush, squeezing his eyes closed. "Fine."

"Yes?" Niall says, lilting it up so there's no way that Louis can mistake it for anything other than a question.

Louis still can't look. He doesn't want to see the disappointment on Niall's face. "Yes."

"Get in." Niall sounds happy, at least, and there's a warmth against Louis's temple that feels like Niall's lips.

Most of Louis's attention is on Niall's hand, though, where Niall's somehow managing to get his trackies down over his arse to mid thigh, and air's cool over his cock. His cock hasn't really got the message that it should be ashamed of itself. Instead, it's trying to fatten up, heat settling heavy and tight in his balls even as Louis can't bear to open his eyes to see Niall's expression.

"Lou," Niall breathes, warm against his ear, and he doesn't sound disappointed at all. He still sounds pretty happy, actually.

Louis cracks one eye open cautiously.

Niall looks sort of like it's his birthday and he's just been given the perfect present. He's not looking at Louis's face at all. Instead, all of his attention's on Louis's pathetically tiny cock and he looks _happy_ about it.

A moment later, Niall's hand settles firmly over Louis's cock, warm and strong and covering it completely. It's so good, it's so _much_ , heat and need rushing up to meet the pressure of Niall's hand, that Louis can't control himself, can't hold back, whimpers and twists and pushes up into Niall's touch and he's coming already, not used to feeling anyone's touch but his own, overwhelmed and sticky and shaking and Niall's just holding onto him somehow all through it.

Louis is pretty sure he's never going to be able to look Niall in the face again.

The wave of warmth and pleasure and relief fades far too fast, leaving Louis uncomfortably aware that he's still sitting on Niall's lap and that Niall's still stroking his cock, slow and gentle now but not stopping and that's... that's a weird feeling. Not bad, probably, but new, because Louis usually stops wanking after he comes. Maybe he keeps his hand on his cock for a bit for comfort, but that's not what Niall's doing. Niall's sort of soothing him, except not, because each stroke still sends a light shiver of pleasure dancing over his skin, like if he hadn't just come his cock would be perking up a bit, beginning to fill out.

Louis licks his lips and refuses to let himself hide his face in Niall's shoulder, instead taking a deep breath and opening his eyes to watch Niall's hand. He can't see his cock at all, just Niall's hand slowly rocking and the white streaks on his hip. "Niall..."

"Shh," Niall says, and swipes his thumb over the head of Louis's cock, making him shudder as sharper sensation pulses through him in response. "Not done yet."

"Um, yeah, I am," Louis says, because he is, and it should be pretty obvious that he is, because Niall's hand is shining and sticky and slick.

Niall's shoulder slides against Louis in a shrug. "I'm not. So you're not. Unless you want to be."

Louis considers that for a moment, confused and more than a bit distracted by Niall's hand still moving on his cock. "I already came."

"Doesn't have to mean it's over," Niall says, sounding all reasonable about it. "Wouldn't if you were with a girl, would it?"

Well, no, it wouldn't, but Louis's fairly sure that things are different with girls, if he could only think enough to find words to explain that. He tries to think about it for a few minutes as his cock tries valiantly to get hard again, and gives up. "Stop?"

Niall does, and Louis tries not to feel disappointed about it. It's not like Niall's actually moved his hand away, just stopped moving it. He's kept it in place, resting lightly over Louis's cock like he's sheltering it.

"Fair enough," Niall says, sounding just as happy to stop as he would have been to keep going. "Not really fair to ask you to think about it while I'm doing that, is it?"

"Not really," Louis agrees, although he's not sure he actually wanted Niall to stop. Still, he'd said it, and Niall had, and there was something reassuring about that. Reassuring that Niall hadn't started until he'd said yes, and that Niall had stopped when he'd said stop.

Louis's going to think about that more later. Probably.

Taking a deep breath as subtly as he can manage, Louis lifts his head to finally take a look at Niall's face, and is instantly rewarded with a warm smile and a kiss that reminds Louis he can still taste the lingering remains of Niall's come in his mouth. It's distressingly perfect. Everything about Niall and about this evening's been distressingly perfect.

"So," Louis says, pulling away with some attempt at sounding like his normal self. "Marks out of ten?"

He's hoping for a five. Maybe a four. It's not like he's going to get anything more than that when his cock's less than half what he'd consider to be normal size.

"Ten," Niall says, sounding like he means it. Sounding stupidly sincere about it. "Definitely a ten. Jesus, Lou, it's so hot."

"What?" Louis says, before he can stop himself, and Niall laughs that solid belly laugh that Louis's been bracing himself for since he took his trackies off. It's not a hard laugh, though. Not a mocking laugh, just a Niall laugh, pure and warm.

"Eleven, then." Niall grins and kisses Louis's cheek. "Should've known ten isn't good enough for you."

It's so far from what Louis's been expecting that he's floundering a bit, not sure what to say, and that's probably why he falls back into what feels familiar, chin rising as he pulls a shield of sham confidence around himself. Fake it 'til you make it. Except he's already made it, with Niall. "That's more like it."

Niall laughs again and shifts forwards, tipping until Louis's back on his feet, hurriedly pulling his trackies back up before they tangle around his knees and make him fall over. A moment later, Niall's standing as well, absently rubbing his sticky hand over his thigh just above his knee before stretching his leg out.

Louis firmly squashes guilt. After all, it was Niall's fault that Louis had been sitting on him, and Niall's just proved that he could have moved Louis off any time he wanted. "So, uh. You don't, uh."

Niall rubs his knee once more and looks up at Louis. "Don't what?"

Screwing up his courage and not letting himself look away from Niall's face, Louis lets the words spill out in a rush. "Thinkit'stoosmall."

Niall blinks.

Silence stretches for far too long for Louis to comfortable with it. Honestly, he's not sure he'd be comfortable with anything more than about five seconds, much preferring instant reassurance and praise, but at least Niall's not laughing at him. Instead, Niall's looking perplexed, confusing morphing into a frown.

"Too small?" Niall repeats, as if there's any way he might not have heard what Louis said.

"My cock," Louis snaps. "My tiny pathetic cock."

Niall looks properly shocked at that, his hand moving towards Louis's groin like he wants to check that Louis's cock really is that small. "Don't talk about it like that."

"Like it is?" Louis lifts his chin higher, glaring at Niall.

"Like it isn't perfect," Niall says, and Louis sags, anger abruptly draining away because it's Niall and Niall doesn't say things he doesn't mean.

"But," Louis says, and shuts up at the expression on Niall's face, dropping into the chair that Niall's not sitting in any more and trying not to think about how his cock's still sticky, fabric of his trackies dragging against it like it never usually does.

"It's perfect," Niall repeats stubbornly, and kisses Louis like a kiss could make him believe it. It's a very convincing kiss, full of warmth and conviction and Niall being as Niall-like as he can be. Which is a lot, since he's Niall.

When the kiss finally ends, Louis's slightly dizzy and half-lost track of what they were talking about. The remaining half is only there because of lingering stickiness, if he's going to be honest with himself, and apparently he's going to need to try being honest with himself for a change. "It's still small."

"It is," Niall agrees. "Jesus, Lou, do you know how fucking hot that is? That I can hold your whole cock just in one hand?"

Louis squirms, pulling one foot up on the chair and wrapping both arms around his bent leg for protection against Niall's sincerity. "You're weird."

"Yep," Niall says, and his grin flashes out again. "You like it."

Louis kind of does. He's always preferred people who are a bit weird. It's probably how he ended up in this band, really, with a bunch of weirdos who embrace their weirdness. Well, except Liam. He's still working on Liam. Liam's bound to have some hidden weirdness waiting for Louis to uncover it. "Maybe."

"You do," Niall says again, supremely confident. "And I like your cock."

Louis pulls his other foot up and hugs both his legs, making a barrier between Niall and his inadequate cock. "My cock's going to bed."

"All on its own?" Niall's grin widens as he pulls his shorts back on. "Better go with it, we've got another radio thing in the morning."

Ugh, radio. Radio's only fun if it's all of them together, still creating chaos and confusing the host, but someone seems to have noticed that in the last year and started splitting them up. "All of us?"

"Me and Harry, you and Liam and your cock," Niall says, still talking like Louis's cock does things without him. Maybe sometimes Louis's cock does things he doesn't want it to, like try to get hard when Niall talks about it, but that's not the same thing. Also, Louis is never, ever letting Liam see his cock.

"Why don't they ever put you and me together for these?" Louis says, curling his toes against the edge of the chair. He's not going to ask why they don't put him and Harry together. Everyone knows why they don't send him and Harry together to do interviews any more.

"Because then they'd have to put Harry and Liam together," Niall says.

Louis considers that for a moment and pulls a face at the thought of all that combined earnestness. "Ugh, okay."

Niall laughs. "I'm for bed, then. Got to go and wash my hands and stuff."

"You could use my bathroom," Louis offers, like Niall hasn't already thought of that. Given how Niall helped himself to everything earlier, Niall's definitely already thought of that.

"Nah, I reckon you and your cock are going to be busy in there," Niall says easily. "Night, Tommo. Bright and early in the morning."

Louis manages not to throw anything at Niall only because he hasn’t got anything easily throwable close by, and spends a bit too long staring at the closed door after Niall goes. Then he does take his cock into the bathroom for a wash, and maybe another quick wank that's nowhere near as good or satisfying as Niall's hand had been.

He’s in bed and reaching to turn off the lights when his stomach growls loudly, complaining that Niall’s spunk isn’t enough to satisfy Louis’s appetite. For a few minutes, he considers trying to explain fish fingers to an American, can’t face it, and calls to order a burger because it’s the most American thing he can think of. No one’s going to care if he’s still got onion breath in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to Ashley for the beta!


End file.
